Harris Nieves y el Principe del Reino Verde
by Pislib Nott
Summary: -¡¿Harris Nieves! – Esta vez Harry alzó la voz - ¿tu princesa se llama como yo?. Slash. Drarry


**1/1**

* * *

 **Harris Nieves y el Príncipe del Reino Verde**

 **Categoría:** Libros, Harry Potter.

 **Personajes:** Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter.

 **Clasificación:** Mayores de 13 años.

 **Género:** Romántico, Humor.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna.

 **Estatus del Fanfic:** Finalizado.

 **Aclaraciones** : Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a JK Rowling.

Por supuesto que tampoco los cuentos mencionados, principalmente 'Blanca Nieves'

 **Resumen:**

 _"_ _-Harris Nieves – le respondió la belleza, abrazándolo."_

 _-¡¿Harris Nieves?! – Esta vez Harry alzó la voz - ¿tu 'princesa' se llama como yo?_

 _-No – gruñó Draco – es 'Harris', con 'i' latina y no con 'y'. Hay mucha diferencia._

 _-¡Se pronuncian igual! Además la has descrito igual a mí._

 _-No te hagas el importante, Potter – el rubio enarcó una ceja"._

* * *

 **Harris Nieves y el Príncipe del Reino Verde**

"En un reino muy lejano llamado 'El Reino Verde', vivía un joven y apuesto príncipe. De piel blanca perlada, cabellera rubio platino y de hermosos ojos grises. El más guapo del reino, el más codiciado, el más…"

-Ejem, ejem – alguien carraspeó, interrumpiendo el relato – señor Malfoy, ¿nos haría el favor de avanzar en la historia y dejar de hablar del _apuesto_ príncipe?

-Profesora McGonagall, es mi investigación y estoy contando los aspectos importantes de este apuesto personaje – aclaró Malfoy – es necesario relatar cada mínimo detalle o la historia pierde continuidad.

La profesora lo fulminó con la mirada, sin poder contradecir al Slytherin, después de todo el muchacho había usado sus mismas palabras cuando les dejó investigar aquel tema.

-Continúe – gruñó.

Draco sonrió de lado.

-Como iba diciendo…

"El joven príncipe era muy guapo. Muy a menudo era visitado por princesas y príncipes para pedir su mano y así casarse con él. Obviamente, el Príncipe Dragón rechazó cada una de las peticiones. Ningún prospecto era digno de desposarlo, nadie siquiera podría igu…"

-¿Príncipe Dragón? – volvieron a interrumpirlo.

-¿Algún problema, Potter? – el rubio enarcó una ceja.

-Dímelo tú, Malfoy – el ojiverde le envió una mirada extraña – el "Príncipe Dragón" tiene un parecido tremendo contigo.

-Entonces, ¿me consideras guapo, Potter?

El aludido se sonrojó violentamente.

-Ejem, ejem – las miradas se centraron en la profesora McGonagall, quien temía en convertirse en Umbridge si seguía carraspeando de esa manera – señor Malfoy, se me hace difícil ver la relación que puede haber entre el "Príncipe Dragón" con lo que les he dejado investigar.

-Porque aún no llego a esa parte – gruñó el rubio – si no me interrumpieran a cada rato, ya lo habría desc…

-Bien, continúe.

El rubio sonrió, complacido.

"Ninguna persona era digna de desposar al Príncipe Dragón, tanta belleza solo era digna de otra persona de misma belleza… o casi, ya que nadie podía igualarlo. Así que, el joven príncipe fue en busca de esa persona. Había escuchado que en el reino vecino, 'El Reino Rojo', había una belleza _casi_ tan perfecta como la suya, así que fue en su búsqueda.

Mientras galopaba en su perfecto corcel plateado, se imaginaba cómo sería aquella belleza. Se la imaginó de muchas maneras, pero sabía que solo viéndola personalmente calmaría su ansiedad. Transcurrieron tres días cuando por fin llegó a su destino, pero pronto descubrió que su belleza había sido desterrada por su malvada madrastra _Severina_ , una bruja horrenda que pretendía ser la más bonita del Reino Rojo, pero como su hijastra era más bella que ella, la mandó a matar".

-¿Severina? – murmuró Ron. Harry, quien estaba a su lado, le dio un codazo.

El rubio fingió no escuchar la interrupción.

"El Príncipe Dragón logró colarse dentro del castillo, tenía que buscar el paradero de la belleza. El apuesto príncipe era inteligente, muy inteligente, así que no fue de extrañarse que encontrara el espejo mágico.

-Espejito, espejito, ¿Quién es este apuesto principito?

Del otro lado del espejo, salió una bruja que más bien tenía pinta de mandrágora, era espantosa, y… en realidad no importa.

-Oh, este apuesto príncipe, el más guapo de todo el mundo, el más codiciado por… - (Se escucha un carraspeo por parte de la profesora. Draco rueda los ojos) — Este apuesto príncipe, es el Príncipe Dragón. Es un gusto, joven y apuesto príncipe, me llamo _Minervana_ , el espejo que lo sabe todo.

(La profesora McGonagall enarca una ceja. Harry y Ron disimulan muy bien las risas.)

-Oh, gran espejo, dime dónde encontrar a la belleza de este reino, me he enterado que la han desterrado de este lugar.

-La belleza que busca, joven y apuesto Príncipe Dragón, se encuentra en el bosque. Logró escapar del cazador _Hagridton_ , pero ese no es el problema.

(Harry frunce el ceño al escuchar el nombre del cazador.)

-¿No lo es? Dime todo lo que sabes horrendo espejo, ¡dímelo! – el apuesto príncipe temía por el destino de la belleza.

-La belleza ha caído en una trampa.

-¿Cómo es eso posible, horrendo espejo?

-Los _Weasleyninos_ , enanos pelirrojos y piojosos, han conducido a la belleza a esa pocilga que llaman madri… madre nodriza.

-Oh, pobre belleza, tengo que salvarla de esos piojosos.

El apuesto príncipe cabalgó en su perfecto corcel hasta llegar al bosque. Justo cuando llegaba a la madre nodriza había alguien en la puerta. Sí, _Severina_ le estaba ofreciendo una manzana y como era de esperarse, la belleza tuvo que comérsela. ¡Y cómo no! Si los piojosos y horrendos _Weasleyninos_ no tenían nada de comer.

Y la belleza cayó, envenenada.

El apuesto príncipe corrió hasta llegar al lado de la belleza, aún envenenada emanaba tanta belleza. Era perfecto, estaba a su altura. De cabello negro azabache, piel blanca y de hermosos ojos verdes esmeraldas.

Era tan hermoso..."

(-Si estaba muerta, ¿cómo supo que sus ojos eran de ese color? – susurró Hermione.

-Y ha dicho _hermoso_. ¿La belleza que tanto buscaba el apuesto príncipe era un hombre? – preguntó confuso el pelirrojo.

-No me gusta cómo va esta historia – gruñó Harry.)

"El apuesto príncipe hizo lo que tenía que hacer".

(-¿Enterrarla? – sugirió Ron.

-Es obvio – apoyó Hermione segura de sí misma.

-No sé porqué pero sea lo que sea que vaya hacer ese príncipe no me agrada – musitó Harry sin despegar la mirada de Draco.)

"Besarlo. Eso hizo el apuesto príncipe, besar a la belleza. Si no iba a pasar el resto de su vida a su lado, por lo menos tendría la dicha de haber besado a la belleza".

(-Eso es asqueroso – Ron hizo una mueca de asco.

-Típico, un príncipe necrófilo – opinó Hermione.

-Más bien un pervertido, aprovecharse de un muerto… - gruñó Harry.)

"Y entonces algo inesperado pasó, ¡la belleza despertó!

-Oh, mí amado…

- _Harris Nieves_ – le respondió la belleza, abrazándolo."

-¡¿Harris Nieves?! – Esta vez Harry alzó la voz - ¿tu ' _princesa'_ se llama como yo?

-No – gruñó Draco – es ' _Harris'_ , con 'i' latina y no con 'y'. Hay mucha diferencia.

-¡Se pronuncian igual! Además la has descrito igual a mí.

-No te hagas el importante, Potter – el rubio enarcó una ceja.

-Señor Malfoy, ¿ahí acaba su reporte? – Interrogó la profesora, ansiaba por terminar semejante espectáculo.

-No.

"Harris Nieves al ver tanta belleza en una sola persona, es decir, en el Príncipe Dragón. No pudo evitar enamorarse a primera vista del joven y apuesto príncipe. Y el Príncipe Dragón, no pudo resistir a sus encantos y belleza. Y como eran tal para cual, es decir, belleza con belleza, decidieron casarse y vivir felices para siempre. Fin".

Todos en la clase quedaron boquiabiertos. La profesora McGonagall, abrió y cerró la suya varias veces antes de poder hacer la pregunta que tanto le inquietaba.

-Señor Malfoy… ¿podría decirme en qué momento de esta… _interesante_ historia y el Origen de la Transformaciones Mágicas se relacionan?

-¿Qué no es obvio? – Draco les envió miradas inquisidoras a los presentes. Ninguno respondió – Cuando la madrastra, _Severina_ , se _transformó_ en algo más horrible para engañarla y así darle la manzana a Harris Nieves – hizo énfasis en la palabra _transformó_ para que quedara más claro – Es obvio que ahí fue cuando surgió todo el asunto de las transformaciones. Severina le contó su secreto a otras brujas y éstas a otras y el chisme corrió a través de los años.

Nuevamente la clase se quedó en silencio.

-Ya…veo – dejó salir desconcertada Minerva.

La campana sonó, antes de que McGonagall diera la orden de salir, Harry alzó rápidamente la mano.

-Sí, señor Potter.

-Puedo dar mi reporte mañana, profesora.

-Por supuesto – Respondió rápidamente, esperaba poder recuperar la clase con un reporte decente. También se anotó como nota personal, jamás volver a dejar un Reporte Libre sobre los Orígenes de la Transformaciones Mágicas, o cualquier otro tema.

Todos comenzaron a salir, Harry se apresuró para alcanzar a Malfoy, quien estaba por llegar al Gran Comedor.

-¡Malfoy!

El aludido se dio la vuelta.

-Qué interesante… historia.

-¿Te gustó? Mi padre me la contó. Yo la llamo "Harris Nieves y el Príncipe del Reino Verde".

-Ya veo… mi padrino, ya sabes, Sirius Black, también me ha contado una historia… _interesante_.

-¿Sí?

-Sí, la llamo… - Harry sonrió de lado – " _Dracolicia_ en el país de las maravillas".

-¡¿Cómo que " _Dracolicia_ "?! – gruñó el rubio.

-Tú llamaste a tu belleza " _Harris Nieves_ ", ¿por qué yo no llamar a la mía _Dracolicia_?

-No juegues con fuego Potter, porque te aseguro que una manzana envenenada no será suficiente – siseó el rubio.

-¿Qué harás? ¿Me dormirás por cien años*?

-Quizás te encierre en una torre.*

-No seas rencoroso Malfoy o tus lindos pies tendrán escamas y espero que sepas nadar*.

-Bájate de tu alfombra voladora, Potter. Porque ni una lámpara maravillosa con un genio dentro te logrará bajar*.

-Seguramente limpiando pisos y cocinas te bajaran de tu pedestal y esta vez dudo mucho que haya una hada madrina*.

-Quizás te venga bien vivir con bestias, harían linda pareja. Tal para cual* - el rubio lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Y yo sé muy bien qué es lo que te vendría bien, Malfoy – Harry le envió una mirada inquisidora.

-Una belleza, por supuesto.

-Y a mí un joven y apuesto príncipe.

-¿En la sala de los menesteres?

-A la misma hora – aseguró el ojiverde – No tardes…

-Nunca lo hago – Draco vio alejarse al Gryffindor y sonrió de lado.

Su novio, porque eso era Harry para él, tenía cierto _fetiche_ con los cuentos infantiles. Lo encendían como caldero cuando se agarraban discutiendo tonterías de éstos, tal como la pequeña discusión que tuvieron momentos atrás. Y por supuesto, él, Draco Malfoy, siempre sabía cómo sacar a colocación ese tema.

Le encantaba ver al ojiverde vestido de alguna de esas princesas y él de algún príncipe dispuesto a hacer lo que hacen los príncipes, _tomar_ en todos los sentidos a la damisela. Harry esa noche sería Harris Nieves y él, el Príncipe Dragón.

 **FIN**

 **noviembre 2012**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones** :

Los asteriscos hacen mención a otros cuentos: La bella durmiente, Rapunzel, La sirenita, Aladín y la lámpara maravillosa, Cenicienta, La bella y la bestia.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR PASAR A LEER!**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


End file.
